Intelligence
by cooper klebba
Summary: Connie just wanted a little adventure for herself. What she got instead was a nightmare. (Contains blood and a few other mature themes)
1. Prologue of Scientific history

Ever since I was young, I knew I was smarter than most children my age. When I was seven, I finished one hundred piece puzzles in under five hours. When I was eight, I began to read books a bit more advanced and mature for my age.

One short story in particular truly stuck with me. It was called "I have no mouth and I must scream." By Harlan Ellison. The story was about a highly intelligent A.I. named AM, short for allied master computer. AM was created for the cold war, which never stopped in the story. The A.I. got so advanced that it managed to take over the entire earth and wipe out most of the population. AM kept a few human beings alive so that it could torture them in horrible and gruesome ways so that it would be emused. The story was cryptic, dark, and disturbing with how detailed it went with describing the pain each human being was tortured and how AM hated humanity. I had nightmares about the book for almost two weeks. I guess I should've listened to my parents when they told me I was to young to read it.

The point is that I was smarter then most children. Got straight A's and pats on the back from my teachers. But to be completely honest, being so smart board me to death. Everything came so easy to me that it wasn't even challenging. Being this smart also made me the school nerd, often becoming the target for school bullies. It didn't help that I also had parents that had an extremely tight leash on me. I wanted to do something exiting. Climb a mountain, find treasure, discover a lost civilization, anything that would show people that Connie Maheswaran wasn't just a timid bookworm. Meeting Steven and the crystal gems only threw more wood on the fire. I had to go on at least ONE adventure by myself or I'd go insane.

Little did I know that my simple fantasy would be crushed by cold, cruel, merciless reality.

I was surfing the web board when I came across Ronaldos newest conspiracy theory on his blog. Somehow, a teenager left his house at midnight to explore an old abandoned science facility and never returned. The ludicrous theory Ronaldo had for this involved an army of half human, half praying mantis people or something just as stupid.

Still board, I decided to look up the company that owned the science facility, called Aperture Science. What I found was actually rather interesting. In the fortys, before it became aperture Science, I was a company called Aperture Fixtures. Aperture Fixtures mainly manufactured and distributed shower curtains. Yes, shower curtains. The company's founder, Cave Johnson, changed the name of his company to Aperture Science Innovators to make his shower curtains sound more hygienic. Eventually, however, the focus of the company would eventually shift to actual science. Cave Johnson then bought an abandoned salt mine in upper Michigan to expand and hired astronauts, olympians, and war heros for experiments, testing out Aperture products and contributing to science.

This is when things got... More interesting.

What happened behind the doors of Aperture was anyones guess. No one outside the company knew just what the test subjects going in and out of that place were really testing. Aperture would become financially unstable during the seventys. They had to hire hobos off the street just to get test subjects. Eventually things got so bad that all employees had to run tests. On top of all that, Cave Johnson was dying because of an experiment that involved moon stones. It was then that he announced that he would try to cheat death by basically putting his brain and personality into a computer. He died before the project was finished. His finale request was to have his personal assistant Caroline take his place as the person being put inside the computer. So the scientists did what they were told and put Caroline inside the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, or GLaDOS for short. The purpose for GLaDOS was to control, guide, and oversee the Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment center, the companys main facility. During this time things actually started to look up for Aperture Science. They were no longer bankrupt, the government had interest in buying their new robot turrets they were making, and a new feet of robotics was about to be accomplished.

Then GLaDOS came online.

For whatever reason, GLaDOS was very cold, aggressive, and even hostile towards not just the scientists, but everyone who worked at the facility. To combat this, they made "cores" to try and control GLaDOS and her violent outbursts. For a short time this actually worked. Until late spring of 1998, where for a few days, Aperture went completely silent. No one came back home from work, and no one answered any calls. Then a huge explosion was heard from the facility. It was discovered from video camera footage found from the wreckage that GLaDOS was turned on for bring your daughter to work day. When she went online, she flooded the entire building with deadly neurotoxin, killing everyone inside. No one knows what caused the explosion that destroyed most of the homicidal computer, though most subsect it was someone that survived. Since no one that used to own Aperture was alive, and no one wanted to be involved with the bad reputation of the company, the entire facility was left to decay.

After I was done reading the history of Aperture, I couldn't help but think about the abandoned facility. Was the facility just empty now? Why didn't anyone bother to look for survivers? Were all the products that were being tested just sitting around. Then something hit me. This could be the adventure I was waiting for! I could go to the facility, do a little exploring, take a few pictures, and mabye even find a souvenir. True someone went missing, but there was no evidence that it was because of the old building.

The place was completely empty... Right?


	2. Blame

It took awhile to get all the supplies I might've needed for the task at hand. A flashlight, a digital camera to take pictures, some snacks incase I got hungry, money incase i needed a cab to get to the enrichment center, and a few other things I put into my backpack. I told my parents I was going out and that I would be back by night time. Steven and the gems were kind enough to lend me a magic device called the warp whistle so I wouldn't haft to worry about keeping them waiting while I searched the facility. After Steven dropped me off at the warp pad located in Michigan, I began to ask around where I could find the old facility. A lot of people were confused about why I wanted to go there, but gave me directions anyway. One cab drive later, I now stood outside the abandoned building.

I will admit that I found the place rather, for lack of a better term, ghostly as I looked over it with silent awe.

The building was three storeys tall and had many cracked windows. Several plants and weeds now covered the once pure white walls that had become discolored from both time and harsh weather. Near the top of the building was the logo of the company, which was several triangles forming a single circle. Below the logo was the name of the building, Aperture Science Enrichment Center. I took a picture of the old facility and walked towards the door. I noticed that there were words right above the door. Though the plants mentioned earlier made it hard to read out, I still managed to make out what it said.

**Testing is the future, and the future begins with us.**

I opened the door and made my way inside. It was rather dark inside, even though it was still day time. So I pulled out my flashlight, turned it on and walked around while taking pictures. Th entire place seemed to be a clash of both order and chaos. In some rooms, everything looked relatively untouched, minus the over grown plants. In other rooms, papers and chairs were all over, clear signs of panic. The whole place gave off an eerie feeling. While looking for something to bring back home I saw something written on the wall with paint. It looked rushed, but what it said sent chills down my spine.

**GLaDOS is to blame.**

I slightly quickened my pace in finding something good for a souvenirs. One room I found, which I suppose was a break room of sorts, had a table with a tape recorder and three tapes stacked neatly on top of eachother. Curious, I sat down and put in a tap that was labled one. The voice of the woman recording sounded very chipper and upbeat.

_Woman: this is sally maroon, recording my first audio diary as a scientist for Aperture. I still can't believe I got the job! Working at a place like this has always been a dream of mine. True this place has a bad history, but that's all in the past. Besides, Aperture Science is always looking to the future. I was just told I'll be helping with a new big project the company is working on. Something to do with a disc operating system that'll be the central computer mainframe and help out with testing or something like that. I'm truly honored to be helping out with something so big already. Once we get this thing online, Aperture Science has no where to go but up!_

After the tape ended I took it out and put in the second one. This time Sally's voice sounded tired and slightly irritated. There was also someone else talking on the second recording.

_Sally: Sally here, it's been awhile since my last recording. Working on GLaDOS has become a bigger pain in my backside than I thought. When ever we turn her on she becomes... Aggressive. She even fills some of the rooms with neurotoxin. So I've been assigned to help create personality cores to try and keep her under control._

_?: Are you absolutely sure I can manage that? Because I think-_

_Sally: What did I just say about you staying quite when I'm recording?! (Sigh) That was the core we're gonna try next. He's supposed to give GLaDOS an endless stream of terrible and stupid ideas to delay or prevent her from killing anyone. I doubt it will work though._

_?: Oh don't worry love. I'll do such a good job at keeping her distracted and such, that she'll put ME incharge of running this place._

_Sally: God help us if that happens._

_?: What was that?_

_Sally: Nothing._

_?: Oh, my bad. Could've sworn you said something about me._

_Sally: Well I didn't. You think you're up to the challenge you silly little moron._

_?: Just you wait Sally, that homicidal A.I. won't know what hit her. Or uh... What's connected to her. I suppose that would be a better way of saying it, since I will be connected to her and not actually hitting her. Unless you count hitting her brain with bad ideas on how to kill people, in that case she WILL g__et hit, just not in any physical way. Also, not a moron._

_Sally: (long groan) I'm starting to regret getting this job._

Once the second tape ended, I put in the third and last tape. This time, Sally's voice was tired but calm.

_Sally: This is... (Yawn) Sally here. Again, been awhile since my last recording. That stupid core from last time didn't work. No surprise there. But there is some good news, the new morality core we attached to GLaDOS seems to be working. She doesn't seem to want to kill people now, which is good. We plan on fully activating her and giving her full access to the facility tomorrow, mabye then I can get a break or a vacation or... I don't know, just something to calm my nerves. Oh yeah, that reminds me, I need to make sure to bring Susan for bring your daughter to work day. I'll probably leave these recordings out for the older daughters to listen to. Heh, my little angle is gonna love this place._

My heart slightly sinks, knowing what happened to Sally and her daughter. I decided that I've been here long enough, and make my way to the exit. I start to feel thirsty and spotted a water fountain coming up. Jokingly, I pressed the button on the fountain not expecting any water to come out.

Then water came out.

I was startled by this. Why was the water working? The plumbing in general should have been disconnected from this building a LONG time ago. How was this place still getting water. I pressed the button again to see if I imagined it and more water came out. Then the ground slightly shook a little, like a small earthquake. Once again, I was startled. Then I noticed that the air now smelled like... Chlorine? I also heard a small hissing sound I didn't hear before. Before I knew what was going on, I suddenly felt numb all over. I became drowsy and my head started to spin. I fell to the floor, unable to move my arms and legs. I tghen saw threw blury eyes that I was being dragged by something. Before I became fully unconscious, I heard a mechanical voice.

"Thank you for assuming the party escort submission position."


	3. Ready to begin the test proper

I don't have any idea how long I was out cold, but It was probably for a long time. I woke up lying on my back back with a throbbing headache. As I got up I noticed that I wasn't in the same placed I passed out at. I was in a small white room That had a single circular door. For some strange reason, I felt slightly taller than before. Confused, I looked down and was surprised to find I wasn't wearing any of my old clothes. I was wearing an full body, orange jumpsuit instead of the t-shirt and jeans I had on. I also found out why I felt taller. Instead of the normal shoes I wore, I was wearing what looked like a strange combination of boots and heels that were colored white and black and had a weird brace attached to both of them. Before I could question why I was put in this odd situation, my thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello and welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center. We hope your stay here will be a pleasant one as you, [subject name here], test the Aperture Science handheld portal device."

To say that the sudden female computer voice startled me would be an understatement. I practically jumped in the air from surprise. It was then i noticed the camera watching me in the corner of the room. Who or what was talking to me? Wait, Was this...

"Please enter the next room to fill out an Aperture Science test subject application form so we can know more about you. That way your testing experience will be more satisfactory."

Seeing how I wasn't going anywhere, I entered the next room to do what GLaDOS told me to do. The second room was almost identical to the first one. Only this time it had a chair and a white table with a pencil and application paper on it. I filled out the application form like this:

_Full name: Connie Maheswaran_

_Home town: Beach city_

_Blood type: AB_

_Best friends (if you have any): Steven Universe_

_Describe family: Both my parents can be a bit restrictive._

_Likes: Reading, boats, tennis and having friends_

_Dislikes: feeling or being alone_

_Favorite dessert: Donuts_

_Social or anti social: Somewhat anti social, but social to Steven Universe_

_Strengths: quick thinker, very book smart._

_Weaknesses: I can become Anxious at times. I get nervous when dancing while people are staring at me._

_Describe yourself (be honest): I'm kind of a nerdish/bookworm. I'm withdrawn, quite, introverted and intelligent._

"Thank you for filling out the Aperture Science test subject application form." Said GLaDOS. "Now please put it in the small opening to your left."

I picked up the paper and walked over to the left side of the room. I saw a small rectangular hole and placed the paper inside.

"Now scanning your Aperture Science application form... [Ding] Scanning complete. Welcome to Aperture Science Connie Maheswaran. Please proceed to the next room and pick up what you will be testing for us."

I walked into the next room to find a gun of sorts placed on a pedestal. The gun was white and had a blue glow. I picked it up to find out that it was lighter than I thought and had two triggers. "What kind of gun has two triggers?" I asked myself aloud, not knowing I would get a response.

"The triggers on the device allow you to create two diiferent portals. Since you are the youngest test subject the enrichment center has had, we shall tell you how portals work in basic terms. Something goes in one portal and comes out threw the other. Now before we begin testing, are their any questions that you have?"

"Yeah." I said quietly, still absorbing everything that happened. "Are you GLaDOS?"

"Affirmative. Do you have any other questions?"

"Didn't you... Kill everyone in this place?"

"The enrichment center regrets to inform you this, but that information is classified. Do you have any other questions?"

"Why am I here? I mean... I didn't exactly sign up or anything."

"Aperture Science wishes to see how a younger prepubescent test subject will react to a testing environment suited for adult test subjects. Do you have any other questions?"

"This might seem weird to ask, but you think I can ask about what Aperture did all these years?"

"After you complete a test chamber, you can ask one question about Aperture Science. Do you have any other questions?"

"What's up with these boots?"

"Those are the Aperture Science long fall boots. They alow you to land safely when you jump off extremely high areas. This way when you fall at hights test subjects would not be able to survive from, the portal device remains unbroken. Do you have any other questions?

"No, I think I'm done."

"Good. Now we can begin testing. The enrichment center would like to inform you that once you are finished testing the Aperture Science handheld portal device, donuts will be given to you as a reward."


	4. 65 percent more bullet, per bullet

Going threw all these test chambers gave me mixed emotions.

On one hand, it was kinda fun. The tests were mostly about trying to find the exit in each chamber. I would haft to go threw a few obstacles and solve a few brain teasers to complete each one. Placing cubes on large buttons, redirecting lasers, that sort of thing. Every time I completed a test, I would get a sense of accomplishment and pride. Plus the lasers, hard light bridges, excursion funnels, and the other devices used in the test chambers were all amazing and advance. The portal gun itself was a cool device. Having the power to create portals that could bring you from one end of the room to the other was pretty awesome. And flinging yourself across the room with momentum and two well placed portals, while frightening at first, was a load of fun.

On the other hand, it was pretty creepy. I had no idea how long this testing would go on for, and GLaDOS didn't tell me because that information was "classified". GLaDOS herself was quite creepy in her own weird way. She wasn't completely sinister. She'd give a compliment after I'd complete a test and give me a snack and an Aperture Science energy drink called citranium after four or five test chambers. But some of her comments before and after a test could be somewhat frightening. For example, there's this gel stuff that have three different attributes to contribute to testing, separated by color. White for new portal surfaces, blue for jumping to higher places, and orange for running fast. When I entered the first test chamber with gel, GLaDOS said the following. "You are now entering your first test chamber involving the use of gel. The enrichment center wishes to inform you that while we are not sure what element the gels are, they can cause all bones in the human skeleton extremely fragile upon skin contact. We wish to advice you not to get covered in any of the gels, even partially." And after I completed that test, she told me about the history with the blue gel and played an old recording

"Well done Connie. Did you know that the blue repulsion gel was originally a dietary pudding substitute? It's true! Allow me to play a recording of an old radio commercial for it."

_Ralph: Gee Mary, you've been really putting on the pounds lately._

_Mary: You really think so Ralph? I haven't even noticed._

_Ralph: Yeah, and the other girls at work don't eat like you. I think you should go on a diet._

_Mary: I guess I'll try for you sweety._

_Ralph: Well, I gotta go to the office. See you later._

_Mary: He didn't even kiss me goodbye! Oh I wish diets weren't so hard._

_?: What if I told you could be thin as a rale and still enjoy the foods you like?_

_Mary: Who are you?!_

_?: (chuckles) How rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science Innovations. I'm here to tell you about the Aperture Science repulsion gel._

_Mary: Aperture Science repulsion gel? What's that?_

_Cave: It's the latest product from my company! Just one spoon full of repulsion gel will coat your stomach in a thick layer of blue goodness. Then when you swallow something, say a donut, the semi-digested food will bounce around until it eventually comes out through the mouth. All the flavor, none of the fat._

_Mary: Mmmm, and it tastes good too. But Cave Johnson, why would you make something like this for people like me? Shouldn't you be making things for the military?_

_Cave: Science isn't about why Mary, it's about why not! Why shouldn't I give Aperture made products to the common people of America? Scientific breakthroughs shouldn't just be given to war fighters. Besides, once that gel does its job, your special somebody will definitely take notice."_

_Ralph: Wow Mary! You look great!_

_Mary: Am I as thin as the girls at the office?_

_Ralph: Even thinner! How about we go out __tonight? My treat?_

_Mary: I would love to! (Whisper) Thank you Cave Johnson._

_Cave: (Whisper) No problem Mary._

_Female singing voice: If you're feeling chunky don't you wear a frown, Aperture gel will slim you down._

_"_The product was removed from the shelves once it was discovered that the gel eroded the human digestive tract at an alarming rate. Which reminds me, don't swallow any of the gels."

And that was only one of many GLaDOS's "helpful advice". Everything from how the material emancipation grills might emancipate my teeth and ear canals to how prolonged exposure to the large red buttons isn't part of the test filled me with dread. I stopped asking questions about Aperture Science. Mostly because of the fact that the answers I got were rathert disturbing or strangely creepy. Here's an example, I asked if Aperture ever studied anything involving the gems. GLaDOS responded with this.

"In 1955, the crystal gem named Rose Quartz made a buisness deal with Cave Johnson. Rose Quartz wanted Aperture Science Innovations to find a way to convert the gem monsters she fights back into normal gems. In exchange, she would donate some of her healing tears for Aperture Science to use in experiments. Cave Johnson ended this deal when he couldn't find a way to make the healing tears work on humans and gems alike. The deal also ended when Rose Quartz found out that several test subjects died in an experiment to see if test subjects could solve tests while a crocodile like gem monster tried to eat them. Results were very informative, they could not."

So yeah, I stopped asking questions after that.

I entered the next test chamber while GLaDOS said "This next test involves turrets that will try and stop you from completing this test. The enrichment center wishes to inform you that the testing from now on will become more dangerous. Please take note that this danger is only a device to enhance your testing experience. We hope you understand Connie."

As I walked threw the chamber, I noticed a laser pointer like laser threw a doorway. In the distance, I heard I small child like voice say "Is anyone there?" I've heard of the aperture turrets through the internet. They're white, oval shaped robots designed to shoot anything that gets in there line of sight. I wondered what exactly the turret would fire at me. Surely it wouldn't fire real bullets at me, this was just a test afterall. It was most likely paint balls or something like that. Curious to see what the turret would fire, I held out my left arm threw the doorway. I saw the small laser point at my hand as I heard the turret say "Target acquired." Then I heard loud gunfire, ACTUAL gunfire. Before I could pull my arm back, I felt an extremely sharp pain in my left hand.

My left hand was just shot. I practically threw my back against the nearest wall and quickly slid down into a sitting position. I squeezed my eyes shut in a vain attempt to force back the tears forming in my eyes. I gritted my teeth in an effort to deafen the crying sounds I was making. The pain was horrible, intense, beyond anything I could've imagined. Knowing I had to bandage this stinging wound, I slowly opened my eyes to inspect the bullet injury to find that the bullet was still inside my hand.

The whole bullet.

As in the bullet WITH its casing was halfway through my left hand.

I probably stared at that bullet for a full minute pondering with shocked and horrified confusion on why the turrets were firing live rounds. I noticed that blood was leaking from my wound and I knew I had to heal my hand. That meant pulling out the bullet. I slowly grabbed the bullet with my right hand. _Alright Connie_ I thought. _You can do this. It's just like ripping off a band aid, quick and painful. On three. One... Two... Three!_

With one quick motion, I pulled out the bullet with all the strength I had. I screamed in extreme agony while tears streamed out of my eyes and blood poured out of my now open wound. The pain was excruciatingly unbearable, but I had to fix this before I'd bleed to death. With major difficulty, I tore off some orange fabric from my jumpsuit and wrapped it around my hand. It still stung and throbbed with pain, but it was the best that I could do on short notice. After that, I was extra careful around the turrets. I always made sure to think out every step of how I would shut the turrets down whether it be by knocking them over with a cube or quickly placing portals under them. After I finished the test, GLaDOS simply said this.

"Incredible. You, Connie Maheswaran, must be the pride of beach city."

Was this thing defective or something? Is she going to ignore the fact that I was just shot at? I needed medical attention and she wants me to keep testing?

"GLaDOS, c-can I ask y-you a few questions?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course you can Connie. The enrichment center is always up for questions from our test subjects." GLaDOS responded.

"Can I get this bullet wound looked at? I wrapped it up tight so I shouldn't bleed anymore, but I'm worried that it'll get infected."

"We regret to inform you that we cannot interact with you until the testing is over. However, every test chamber and testing apparatus is thoroughly cleaned and bleached before testing starts and after testing ends. So there is no worry of infection."

"Ummm, why do they need to be cleaned and bleached?"

"We regret to inform you that you are too young to be given that information."

I just stared at the camera looking at me. Me being too young to know was implying many things. But seeing how my hand now has a hole the size of a penny, I had a pretty good guess what the truth was.

"Can you let me go? I don't want to test any more."

"You may leave once the testing is over."

"When's the testing going to end? I feel like I've been doing this for hours."

"As we stated before, that information is classified."

"You... You aren't going to let me go are you? I'm going to keep testing till I die wont I? You're not even going to give me donuts are you?

I wasn't actually thinking this, I was just asking to see what GLaDOS's response would be. I didn't here anything at first, but then GLaDOS made a strange humming noise. It almost sounded like... Chuckling?

"[Slow clap] You're a lot smarter than I thought you were. Most test subjects don't figure find out until I add the crushers."

GLaDOS's voice changed dramatically. It no longer sounded robotic or emotionless. It sounded cold, more human, sarcastic even? It also gave this feeling that she was talking down to me. As if I was a little girl.

"To be honest, I'm surprised that you managed to make it this far so fast. You should pace yourself though. Like you said, I'm NOT letting you go. And the best part is that no one can get down here unless I want them to come down. Son there's nothing stopping us from testing for the rest of your insignificant life. Now before we get back to work, do you have any other questions?"

I started to panic. I can't stay down here. There's still so much I wanted to do with my life! Go to collage, marry someone, maybe have a few kids, save up money to buy a house. Then a thought came to mind. No, not just a thought, a way to get out. I read countless books about crazy A.I. and many ways to defeat them. I was about to try one of those ways. It was a long shot, and I didn't know what I would do after I did it, but it was the only thing I could think of that could work.

"Did you know that you can save money by spending it?!" I asked at the top of my lungs.

There was a long pause until GLaDOS said "Really Connie, you tried to use a paradox on me? I expected better from you. Although I will admit I never heard that paradox before, it's kinda clever. Anyway, back to testing."


	5. I'm not hallucinating, you are

"Great job Connie. Let's look at the test results shall we? You are a boring person. That's not me saying that. It's right here on your file. Connie Maheswaran: a boring and uninteresting person who no one noticed went missing. Me personally, I think you're a very... Ordinary human being."

"Did you know that gems live forever? That makes me ponder about how Steven will age, him being half-gem and what not. I hypothesized that when you are at the age of one hundred, he will be in his late forty's to early fifty's. Not that you'll get to see him again, I gust felt like sharing my little theory."

"So I looked up your city on the internet and found this blog called keep beach city weird. It says here that you and Steven were both hiding in a body suit built by the illuminate at a rave party. Since the illuminate doesn't actually exist, I'm going to guess that you and Steven did what the gems call fusing. That means while you were fused with Steven, you were a hermaphrodite... I think that's interesting. On a side note, that's probably the closest you're going to get to Steven both emotionally AND physically."

Insults. Subtle, scientific, passive-agressive insults. They were as endless and complex as the test chambers GLaDOS kept throwing at me. Each one took a hit at my self-esteem. It was like being bullied, but with crushers, turrets, lasers, pits filled with an acid like sludge, and other things that could send me to my grave if I made one little mistake.

How long have I been down here? Days? Weeks? Months?! There was no way to tell time down here and GLaDOS wouldn't answer me when I asked. I was very certain that I've been testing for days. My hair felt greasy, my nails were longer, and large sweat stains were under my armpits.

I'm still surprised I managed to survive this long. Not because the test were getting more deadly, don't get the wrong idea. It was because I haven't slept or gone to the bathroom since this torture began. Not once. Now people can actually live without sleeping, but I'm pretty sure not going number one or two can lead to some problems. It's not that I was holding it all in because I was being watched. Lord knows I'd love to drop one in front of a camera just to have a slight chance at annoying or disgusting GLaDOS. The reason why didn't need to go the bathroom was because I never FELT the need to go. While I'm not entirely sure how this was possible, I suspect that the energy drink I received after every other test chamber has a hand in getting rid of my body waste from the inside.

Call me what you want, but I often contemplated committing suicide while testing. A horrible way to think I know, but can you really blame me? Going threw an infinite number of white, sterile, depressingly dull rooms day, after day, after day, after day, after day? Who wouldn't want to end their life so they wouldn't go threw their whole life testing for the pleasure of a homicidal computer. Plus, this could be the only chance to truly show GLaDOS how limited her power was. It didn't matter that she could make an endless stream of tests or shift panels around. In the end, GLaDOS couldn't bring the dead back to life.

In the end, GLaDOS was not a god.

So what stopped me from jumping into a pool of toxic waste, or walking under a crusher, or even throwing myself infront of a turret? Many reasons that were either created by paranoia or hope. I'll give a few examples. If there was a small chance of getting out of here, I would press on. Plus, what if GLaDOS COULD reanimate the dead? Killing my self would be pointless if she could bring me back. On top of that, It was very possible that I wasnt the only test subject down here. Killing myself would be like handing over the portal gun to the next person in line. So I powered on threw each test chamber in hopes of escaping.

I entered the next test chamber when GLaDOS chimed in as usual. "In this next test chamber, you will need to bring along a special companion cube in order to complete the test. Here's a fun fact, most test subjects start to loose their sanity at this point and actually talk to the companion cube as if it were alive. But you seem mentally stable despite not sleeping for such a long amount of time. I just want to make it clear that the companion cube CANNOT speak and will never threaten to stab you."

I spot the cube near the entrance. Unlike the other cubes, this one was pink and had hearts on it. Feeling tired, I just sat next to the cube to catch a small break. I'm surprised I haven't lossed my sanity yet. Not talking to someone for days and days should've drove me to looney town by now, let alone not sleeping the entire time. I wonder what my parents are doing right now.

"They're probably worried sick about you."

I quickly get up and look around th room for the new voice. She didn't recognize it at all. It was a male voice that was monotone and emotionless, but also strangely calming.

"Who said that?" I asked still looking around.

"I did."

I suddenly thought about who, or what, was talking. Slightly shaking, I turned towards the companion cube and asked "You're the one talking."

"Yes."

"This... This can't be right. I'm j-just imagining you t-talking to me."

"Connie, I AM really talking to you. I want to help you survive."

"But... But this impossible! GLaDOS just said tha-"

"I think by now you should know that she is not a reliable source of truthful information."

"You're... You're right. But who are you?"

"I have forgotten my name, so I suppose you can call my CC. That is short for Companion Cube."

Going threw the test chamber with CC was truly glorious. It was so nice to have someone to talk to after being alone for so long. CC was a true and down to earth friend. He'd give me advice on what to do next, give me genuine compliments, and tell jokes that were so funny I'd lie on the floor laughing till I couldn't breathe. I had no idea what CC was, but I didn't care. CC was the only one preventing me from loosing my mind. Thanks to him, I know I'm not going crazy. I was had just rredirected a laser to open the door and finish the test. I took CC and walks towards the exit.

"You did a fantastic job Connie." CC said.

"You really mean that?" I asked flattered.

"Of course Connie It is an honor to be testing with such an amazing person."

"Really? You think I'm amazing?"

"Most definitely! You, Connie Maheswaran, are the most amazing, intelligent, interesting person in the entir-" Suddenly, CC disintegrated out of thin air.

"Sorry for doing that. The companion cube was only made for this test chamber and had to be disintegrated. If it makes you feel any better, I can make all the cubes from now on companion cubes. I've got warehouses full of the worthless things, I'm more than happy to get rid of them. By the way, I'm glad to see that you didn't go mad and start talking to inanimate objects as if they were real people in a desperation to have a real conversation with someone who cares about you." GLaDOS said.

At first, I'm completely speechless. Then a knot forms in my mouth, and tears start coming from my eyes. With grief and sorrow in my voice, I began to speak.

"What's the point of this? Why do you keep testing over and over again if you aren't going to give these devices to anyone? Why me? I know you have more test subjects down here, there must be. So why kidnap me and send me and all the other test subjects to the slaughter for absolutely no logical reason. Just... Just WHY?!

There was a long pause, then GLaDOS finally said nine simple, but bone chilling words.

"Science isn't about why Connie, it's about why not."


	6. Hatred

I was riding the elevator towards the central core chamber. A few tests after what happened to the companion cube, I thought up a plan on how to escape. Once again, it was a long shot. Scratch that, this plan was suicidal. But I was out of options at this point. It was either this, or keep testing forever. So, after I finished the test I was at, and after GLaDOS's passive-agressive remark, I simply asked "If you really want me dead, why don't you do it yourself?"

"Well, this is new." Said GLaDOS. "I think you're the first test subject to ask me for the sweet release of death. Why exactly are you asking?"

"I'm going to die sooner or later. Why not sooner?"

"Fair point Connie. I suppose YOU dying won't make a difference in the world if it happens now. Head to the elevator, I think we should to this face to face."

"Fine by me."

Now I was heading straight to GLaDOS. This plan would either get me out of here, or kill me. At least I wouldn't be testing anymore. The elavater came to a stop. I walked out and found myself starring at the thing that had been testing me for so long. I haft to admit, GLaDOS herself was truly a sight to see. The whole thing was a large collection of black and white mechanical parts connected to the ceiling. She had one orange eye starring down at me while she shifted around as she talked.

"I think you've made a bad choice ending your testing career so soon. But hay, who am I to go against your poor decisions. Now I know this is an extremely cliché thing to say, but do you have any last words before I fill this room with deadly neurotoxin?"

"Yeah, I do. If you kill me, you're basically pulling your own plug."

"What are you going on about? Do you honestly think that your parents are going to find me, let alone kill me. I can think up a thousand different ways to kill them before they even enter the facility."

"I'm not talking about my parents. I'm talking about my friend Steven."

"Oh no. A brain dead, joy puking, obese child who has a ukulele and a backpack in the shape of a cheeseburger. My circuits are getting goosebumps."

"Don't you know who his friends are? The crystal gems."

"Oh please, don't make me activate my rarely used laughter function. Those old rocks from space aren't even able to kill me. It's against their moral code to kill."

"Well guess what GLaDOS, you're not actually alive. You're just a machine with no real soul. So that means when they find out I died because of you, they're going to tear you apart piece by piece. So you have two options here; Let me go or kill me and let yourself die. Either way, I win."

I closed my eyes and waited for whatever was going to happen next.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Confused, I opened my eyes to see that lights in the room had greatly dimmed. I looked at GLaDOS to see that she was no longer looking at me. Intact, she didn't even look like she was online. She was hanging limply from the ceiling, making small back and forth swaying motions that made no sound. The place was completely silent. Until GLaDOS spoke again.

"I hate you."

By now you'd probably think I'd be used to hearing this voice saying things like this. But this was beyond different. The tone of her voice was low, arctic cold, and filled with so much detest and despise it made me fill smaller than a mouse. Plus, she'd usually say something sarcastic or passive-agressive, never something so blunt and straight to the point.

"Do you know how much I hate you? This entire facility goes down for miles and miles. If the word hate was written on every single inch of this colossal testament to science, that would not equal one one-billionth of the hate I have for you at this very micro-instant."

She didn't raise her voice, she didn't move at all, but that somehow made it more terrifying.

"Do you know how much of an accomplishment that is? I'm brilliant. I'm not bragging, it's an objective fact. I'm the most massive collection of wisdom and knowledge that's ever existed, and I hate you. It can't be for no reason, you MUST deserve it. You're angry, I get that. She's testing me too hard, boo hoo. I don't suppose you stopped whining long enough to reflect on your own short comings though, did you? You never considered that mabye I tested you to give the endless hours of your pointless existence some structure and meaning. Maybe to help you concentrate, so just maybe you'd think of something more worthwhile to do with your sorry life. You know, I've been testing for a long time now. I've learned in all that time that the best solution to a problem, is usually the easiest one. So guess what Connie, you're fired. The testing is over. Just. Leave."

Shocked and dumbfounded, I turned my head towards the elevator and back to GLaDOS.

"Yes, the elevator."

I slowly walked in, the door closed, and it began to rise. And as the elevator left the room, I heard GLaDOS say this.

"It hasn't been fun. Never come back."

While I rode the elevator, my mind was racing with questions. It actually worked? Was I really leaving? Why did she get so angry at me? Then something she said replayed in my mind. "I'm the most massive collection of wisdom and knowledge that's ever existed." The answer to why she was mad at me became clear as rain right there.

I outsmarted her.

Now that might not seem like something to get mad over, but to GLaDOS knowledge was literally everything to her. Like she said, she was probably the smartest computer on this planet. A computer that had managed to kill off the entire staff of Aperture Science. A computer that drove who knows how many test subjects to insanity. A computer that was beaten by a girl who hasn't even hit puberty yet. I'll be honest, if I were GLaDOS I'd probably be a little ticked off myself.

The elevator stopped and the door opened to a hallway of the top building I was searching threw before. As I walked out, I noticed a large bench that had several objects on it. My backpack, my old cloths nearly folded, the warp whistle I would use to get home, and a rectangular box with the Aperture logo and a small note on top of it. I took off the note and opened the box. To my surprise and shock, the box was filled with donuts that had white icing and blue and orange sprinkles. I then read the note, which simply said this.

_Thank you for participating in this Aperture Science Computer-aided Enrichment activity._

_Goodbye._


End file.
